Known motor vehicle pedals have irregular shapes in more than one direction, their manufacture being complex. For their fabrication, on many occasions the process starts with a closed contour obtained by different techniques and subsequently subjected to bending, curving and/or cutting operations.
Spanish Publication No. ES2269332T3 describes a manufacturing method in which in order to avoid welding, the process starts with a conical pipe, the final shape of the pedal being obtained by means of a series of bending and flattening operations on one part of it.
One problem associated with these manufacturing methods is the generation of internal deformations inside the hollow pipe or closed hollow profile when they are subjected to forming operations.